


No More Back Channels

by 630Kame (Kame630)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Archangel - Freeform, Bad angel micheal, duke of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kame630/pseuds/630Kame
Summary: The Archangel micheal uses 'back channels' to contact hell. They're waiting for the reply





	No More Back Channels

Michael knew that they had gone against Angelic duty. They had been in contact with hell for millenia, since time began, but they didn't have many reasons to use their contacts. Well, it was more a single contact, a mutual agreement between an archangel, and a duke of hell. Over the years they had built, not a friendship, because that wasn't acceptable, but a relationship of some kind for sure,

Heaven had spared the rebellious Angel, but Michael had faith that Hell would not be so lenient with a troublesome Demon. Ligur was late. They should have contact them by now with news of what they had done to punish the Demon Crowley, and Michael was getting antsy about the radio silence.

The phone easily slips into their robes as they hear someone approaching. Archangel Gabriel, and by the looks of it, he's very pleased about something.

"Excellent news Micheal!" He claps his hands in front of him, with a huge grin on his face. "The Demon, Crowley? Has defected. We just got news that he willingly destroyed a duke of hell."

"A Duke? Why?" Michael frowned, there were many dukes of hell, and for a demon to destroy one of their own, one of their superiors, it was more troubling than a cause for celebration.

"Who cares!" Gabriel shrugs, not letting anything budge his god news. "Crowley was one of the fallen, and so was the Duke, Liger I think his name was or something?" The archangel had little care to learn Demons names. "Apparently the demon Crowley had access to holy water, three guesses who he got that from. Perhaps Azirphale's stupidity has worked in our favour."

"Ligur." Michael corrected, but they had stopped listening to Gabriel's happy little exclamations after that. Ligur wasn't going to make any reports to them, they couldn't make any reports ever again. Holy water, that was brutal even for a Demon, and he got that powerful weapon form Azirphale. The principality would pay for this as much as that treacherous Demon would.

"But that's not important. What's important is that hell has lost not one, but two generals, if they keep hurting their own side like this, there won't be much point in having a war. Our victory is even more secured now. Isn't that Exciting?"

"Yes of course it is." Michele put on on a bright smile, they could fool an idiot like Gabriel, they'd been lying about their connection to hell, about their relationship with demons, since the dawn of time. "The war will be won in the name of the lord. And we shall rid the Demon's from the face of existence." They're voice was strong, confidence, how you would expect an archangel to speak of warfare, as if they had already won.

"Exactly! Well, I have to go, plenty of work left to do. The armies aren't going to assemble themselves." Gabriel laughed, spreading out his hands in front of him. 

Michaels fake smile lasted only until Gabriel was out of sight. Alone, in the vast emptiness of heaven, they felt something inside them clench and tighten. Looking down at their phone, they crushed it in their hands. They'd lost their contact, a demon who they actually knew and had an agreement, someone on the other side who could pull strings. They didn't cry, they were stronger than that.

But it hurt more than they could ever imagine to lose their impossible friend.


End file.
